


Like a Rag Doll

by the5throommate



Series: reddie smut stash [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal, Blood, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Porn, Pretty much just porn, Rough Sex, Top Richie Tozier, Wall Sex, a tiiiiiiny bit of angst but mostly butt fuckin, anal bleeding cw, eddie just wants to be used like a human fleshlight, not beta read at all we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: Eddie just wants to get fucked til he can't walk
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie smut stash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694791
Comments: 7
Kudos: 313





	Like a Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> [BASED OFF THIS TWEET](https://twitter.com/cytakigawa/status/1223314469876576256) (they are a wonderful artist and u should follow them)

Eddie Kaspbrak was in literal fucking heaven. 

His entire body was pinned down to the bed by the one on top of him. He could barely see anything in the already dimly lit bedroom, a strong hand wrapped tightly in his hair, forcing him face-first into the duvet. He could smell the detergent in the sheets, the sweat that was glistening on his and Richie’s bare skin. He reveled in it. 

It had taken some convincing. _More_ than some convincing. Ever since Derry, during his recovery, and for far too long afterwards, Richie had treated Eddie with only the utmost care and concern for his well being. Eddie hated it. Richie was still Richie, of course; dumb jokes and so-so imitations with some legitimately smart humor sprinkled in just to mix things up a bit. But, as soon as Eddie showed even the slightest hint of discomfort, the smallest piece of evidence that things were not as good as they could be, Richie seemed to panic. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Do you need anything?”

“You want some water?”

“You need a blanket?”

“Are you good, you need your pain meds?” 

(That had been the straw that broke the camel’s back, Eddie had snapped, slapping the pill bottle out of Richie’s hand, pissed off, screaming at him that he was treating him like his fucking mother. It hit Richie harder than Eddie expected it to, the tears coming instantly, the apologies coming non-stop. They had worked it out. Eventually.) 

But now. _Now_. Richie was absolutely pounding his ass, slamming down into him using all of his body weight. He slowed only to lick up Eddie’s neck and bite his ear, sliding a hand under his hips to tug at his leaking dick. Richie kissed Eddie’s temple, panting into his ear. 

“How’m I doin’, babe? Likin’ this? God, fuck, you’re perfect, you’re _perfect_ -”

Thankfully he didn’t even wait for Eddie to reply before grabbing him by the hips and flipping him over onto his back like he was nothing and spreading his legs open wide. Richie looked down at him, gazing at him with so much love, so much adoration Eddie just about cried. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he asked with a goofy grin. Eddie could only grin back, unable to speak, trying to catch his breath. Richie opened his mouth to say something else but stopped, furrowing his brow. 

“Wh-what? What is it?” Eddie asked through heavy breaths. Because now Richie didn’t look worried. He looked horrified. 

“Oh-oh fuck, oh my God, fuck, oh my God, I’m so sorry, Eddie, I-”

“What, what the fuck is it? Jesus, Rich, are you crying?” 

Richie looked like he was shaking, running his hands through his hair the way he did when he was stressed. “I-I-I’m so sorry, holy shit-”

“Richie!” he snapped. Eddie stood (slowly, slowly, cause Christ was he already sore,) and held Richie’s face in his hands. “Richie. It’s okay, just take deep breaths, okay? Now just tell me what happened. What, did the condom break or something? It’s fine, we’ve both been tested we’re fi-”

“You’re _bleeding_ ,” Richie said. “I hurt you, you’re fucking bleeding, why didn’t you tell me, Eddie?” 

Shit, was he bleeding? Eddie glanced back to the bed and saw, to his honest surprise, a few specks of blood on the sheets. “Oh, wow,” he said, pretty unimpressed. “Guess I am.”

Richie breathed in a wracking sob, covering his eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ, Eddie, baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, please, I’m sorry-” 

Eddie waited patiently for the worst of it to pass, keeping a hand on his shoulders, rubbing gently. Eventually the tears stopped, devolving into soft hiccups. 

“You good?” asked Eddie, wiping some of the remaining tears from Richie’s cheeks. Richie nodded, sniffling. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You’re fine. I’m fine.” 

“Jesus, Eddie, didn’t it _hurt_? Why didn’t you tell me, you’re the one who always talks communication during sex!”

“Yeah, I know-”

“Didn’t it hurt?”

“Okay, yeah-”

“It hurt?”

“Yeah-”

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me, Eddi-”

“Because I like it!” Eddie said, cutting Richie off. 

“You...you what?”

“I, uh. I liked you being rough with me. Like really fucking liked it.” 

Richie just stood there stunned, processing what he had just heard. 

“You’re always so fucking careful with me, Richie,” Eddie continued. “You treat me like I’m made of glass, like I have hollow bones or something! You’re control slipped and I fucking loved it. That’s what I meant when I told you I wanted you to be on top, that’s what I’ve been wanting.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I did! I’ve been trying to bring it up for forever now and I appreciate that you’re so scared of accidentally hurting me, but I know my own limits, Rich. Better than you do. I’m not gonna get myself hurt. Okay?” 

Richie said nothing, just cupping Eddie’s jaw in his hand, sliding it back behind his neck and pulling him in close, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Okay,” he whispered into his hair. “Okay. I understand. I’m sorry.” 

“‘s okay.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Rich.” 

“Never thought there would be a day where I would be the one losing my shit over you bleeding while you kept a level head.” Richie laughed. 

“Honestly? Same here. Now...since we’re already standing, I’m thinking-”

“Shower?” 

“-you pin me up against the wall like a rag doll and fuck my brains out.” 

“Wow. Okay, uh-”

“Unless you’re not comfortable with that.”

“No, no, I would love to, I still got at least one more round left in me. It’s just-”

“Yeah?” 

“I think I fucking love it when you talk like that.” 

Eddie felt a pair of strong hands grab his ass, lifting him up off the floor. He wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist as he whisked him across the room and pinned him, like a ragdoll, against the far wall of the bedroom. 

“Ready? Remember the safe word.” Richie asked, positioning himself. 

“God, hell yes,” Eddie breathed, and brought Richie’s mouth to his in a sloppy kiss as he felt him line up with his entrance and buried himself inside with a quick snap of the hips. Eddie yelped and felt Richie tense. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Richie, it’s so good, keep going. Unless you hear the safe word just keep fucking going.” 

“O-okay.” said Richie. He repositioned himself again, steadying the two of them against the wall. “I’m gonna fuck your fucking brains out.”

“Prove it, Trashmouth.” 

He started slow, building momentum, letting it snowball until Eddie could swear he could feel the drywall beginning to give behind his back. Richie wasn’t even speaking, just grunts and heavy breathing, focused on fucking Eddie like a fucking animal. It hurt. It was excruciating. Eddie loved it. And now that his face wasn’t being held down into the boxsprings, he let Richie know it. 

“Oh, God, oh fuck, yes, fuck me fuck me fuck me, Richie, fuck, _yes_ -“

Tears stung Eddie’s eyes and mixed with his sweat as he dug his fingers sharply into Richie’s back, his moans becoming more happy sobs than anything else. 

“T-this, this is perfect, this is amazing, fuck, Richie, fucking hell, you’re fucking amazing, I love you, I love you, I love you-“

Richie crushed his mouth against Eddie’s, moaning into him, his tongue running over his teeth. Their lips separated, a string of spit now connecting them. Eddie pulled Richie back in close, touching their foreheads together, their hot breath on each other’s mouths. 

“Keep-keep goin’, Rich, keep goin’, I’m so close, I’m so fucking close, Richie, fuck…”

Richie couldn’t say anything through his heavy breathing but gave a small nod against Eddie’s forehead. He then began to switch out speed for strength, the thrusts coming slower but hitting harder, deeper. 

“Oh-my God, yes, holy shit, baby, yes, yes, yes, Richie, I’m-I’m cumming, Richie, fuck, yes, Richie-“

Eddie shouted as he came, Richie climaxing as well, only able to mutter “fuck” as his knees buckled, bringing both he and Eddie to the floor to collapse onto each other, panting, slick with sweat and cum. 

“How’d I do?” Richie asked. 

“Richie,” Eddie panted, “I’m literally bleeding out my ass and I feel like I’m about to pass out. You did fucking amazing.”

“Good,” Richie said with a small laugh. “Hopefully that’ll make up having to sleep on the floor tonight cause I literally don’t think I can stand up for a while.” 

“Yeah. I don’t think I’m gonna be going on my run in the morning.”

“You'll still wear the shorts though, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fell asleep on the floor like the nasty bastards they are
> 
> (if you enjoyed my work please please please consider leaving a comment!!! thank you so much for reading!!)


End file.
